


Wybór

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, HLV
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes ma dwie opcje, i żadna z nich nie jest tą lepszą. Krótko i nieco angstowo do "His last vow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wybór

**Wybór**

 

                Mycroft Holmes miał konkretne powody, by nie cierpieć Bożego Narodzenia. Zmuszany w dzieciństwie do siedzenia przy wigilijnym stole i uprzejmej konwersacji z krewnymi, przez ostatnią dekadę konsekwentnie odmawiał wątpliwej przyjemności. Rodzice doskonale dawali sobie radę we dwoje, i gdyby to zależało jedynie od Mycrofta, radziliby sobie dalej. Niestety przez cały ten incydent ze szpitalem Mamusia uparła się, żeby zorganizować prawdziwe rodzinne święta, w dodatku pozwalając Sherlockowi przyprowadzić znajomych według upodobania. Mycroft wietrzył nieszczęście, ale nawet on nie spodziewał się, że Boże Narodzenie zakończy się aż tak źle.

                Jedyną wątpliwą korzyścią było to, że jeszcze przed północą znalazł się z powrotem w Londynie, z dala od rodzinnego domu. Przedtem jednak patrzył, jak antyterroryści rzucają Sherlockiem o ziemię i zabierają go, a potem, co gorsza, zmuszony był przekazać te informacje rodzicom. Ojciec tylko załamał ręce, ale Mamusia się wściekła. I oczywiście część winy natychmiast zrzuciła na Mycrofta, a wszystko przez tego nieszczęsnego ważnego laptopa. Założyła z góry, że to jego wina, bo pewnie znów mieszał braciszka w te swoje rządowe machinacje. Mycroft nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by wyprowadzić ją z błędu, bo Sherlockowi wybitnie zależało na dobru Watsonów, a tego nie byłby w stanie zapewnić, gdyby Mamusia dowiedziała się, dlaczego i dla kogo Sherlock zabił.

                Pozostawał natomiast problem co zrobić z Sherlockiem. W tej sytuacji nawet Mycroft nie mógł wiele zrobić, gdyż każda próba usprawiedliwienia czynów brata zostałaby odczytana jako uleganie sentymentom, a tym samym Mycroft straciłby wpływy i przestałby się tak liczyć. Ze względu na dobro całej Anglii nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

                Wyboru za bardzo nie było. Oczywiście mógł spróbować przedstawić motywy Sherlocka w możliwie korzystnym świetle, i zamierzał to zrobić, ale wyjścia pozostawały jedynie dwa. Więzienie lub samobójcza misja na wschodzie. Pierwsza opcja gwarantowała, że Sherlock postrada zmysły z braku zajęcia, druga zapewniała kilka miesięcy intensywnego życia... z dala od wszystkich, których znał. Nie był to prosty wybór i żadna z opcji nie była dobra, a jednak Mycroft musiał się zdecydować, jak poprowadzić rozmowę następnego ranka.

                Na biurku zadzwonił telefon. Mycroft pozwolił sobie na nieznaczne westchnienie, nim odebrał.

                - Mycroft Holmes, słucham.

                - Panie Holmes, mamy problem z więźniem.

                _Dobry Boże..._

                - W czym problem? - zapytał spokojnie Holmes. _Coś ty zrobił tym razem, braciszku?_

                - Zamknęliśmy pańskiego brata zgodnie z poleceniem - zameldował posłusznie rozmówca, którego Mycroft zakwalifikował jako młodego kapitana z drużyny specjalnej. - Jest dobrze traktowany, nie stawiał oporu i współpracował przez całą drogę, więc nikt nic nie robił... Dopóki go nie zamknęliśmy. Jak go przeszukiwali jeszcze raz w celi, zaczął się trząść, a potem skulił się w kącie i dobrą godzinę tak siedział. Chcieliśmy go zostawić w spokoju, ale żarówka w celi się przepaliła i zupełnie spanikował. Nie wiemy, czy bezpiecznie jest interweniować.

                To wyjaśniało wszystko. Chociaż Sherlock prędzej by umarł niż głośno przyznał, po incydencie w Serbii miał uraz do ciemnych zamkniętych pomieszczeń. Przez pierwsze dni po powrocie, gdy mieszkał u Mycrofta i dochodził do siebie, drzwi do pokoju miał cały czas otwarte, zasłony odsłonięte, a światło zapalone. Nie poruszył tego tematu ani razu, a Mycroft nie pytał, ale przekaz był jasny - cokolwiek zamierzał robić, pod żadnym pozorem miał nie zamykać Sherlocka w czterech ścianach bez możliwości wyjścia, czy choćby doprowadzać do sytuacji, która mogłaby sprawiać takie wrażenie.

                - Zabierzcie go stamtąd. Natychmiast - polecił stanowczo Holmes. - Moj brat został schwytany w Serbii do niewoli, był przetrzymywany w złych warunkach i torturowany. Jesteśmy w Anglii, w cywilizowanym świecie, i nie życzę sobie, by warunki uwięzienia wpłynęły na psychikę Sherlocka Holmesa.

                - Sir, nie możemy pozwolić mu chodzić wolno, dopiero co... - zaprotestował kapitan, ale Mycroft nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

                - Sherlock Holmes dopiero co zmordował człowieka na waszych oczach, wiem. Nie jest moją intencją pozwolenie mu na pełną swobodę ruchów - zapewnił chłodno. - Przenieście go do jakiegoś innego pomieszczenia, które da się zamknąć. Większego i z oknem. I dajcie mi go do telefonu.

                - Tak jest, sir. Proszę zaczekać.

                Decyzja podjęła się sama. Mycroft wiedział już, że zrobi wszystko, żeby tylko nie zamknięto Sherlocka w więzieniu. Jego umysł był zbyt bystry, a umiejętności zbyt cenne, by można było pozwolić na taką stratę. Mycroft wierzył, że uda mu się przekonać co do tego odpowiednie osoby, zwłaszcza że znał przynajmniej jedną, której ulżyło po śmierci Magnussena.

                - Mycroft? - Głos Sherlocka był tylko trochę drżący, widać młodszy Holmes zdołał się jakoś pozbierać.

                - Owszem, braciszku. Zachowuj się, nadciąga wiatr od wschodu.

 


End file.
